The Regional Resource for Magnetic Resonance and Optical Spectroscopy will develop innovative techniques for magnetic resonance spectroscopy and imaging of humans, and will introduce the new technique of near infrared time-resolved spectroscopy (TRS) as a noninvasive method of measuring oxygen delivery in vivo. The techniques proposed are crucial to the success of clinical magnetic resonance and include spatial localization using Hadamard spectroscopic imaging in conjunction with r.f. pulse development, polarization transfer techniques for use in vivo, multiple quantum techniques, high resolution microscopic imaging with new gradient coli designs, and physiological monitoring with fiber optics sensors. A new spectrometer based on digital waveform synthesis and digital signal processing is also proposed, which will have a much wider dynamic range than is currently available. Iterative data refinement techniques will be developed. Time-resolved spectroscopy utilizing state- of-the-art laser instrumentation will enable users to evaluate the relationship between oxygen delivery and diseased states. Work will also be done on image reconstruction based on TRS which will provide a "map" of oxygen in brain, muscle and other organs of interest. The combination of MRS, MRI and TRS will give the clinical scientist a more complete physiological and biochemical "picture" of the area of study. Collaborative research focuses on studies of cancer, heart failure and muscle fatigue, creatine kinase reaction in cardiac muscle, lithium spectroscopy, localized cerebral lactate measurements, and aging and response to exercise. In addition, a large group of users have expressed interest in utilizing the new core techniques as they evolve. Examples are studies of liver and muscle metabolism, alcoholic cardiomyopathies and metabolism of diabetes. Finally, an active training and dissemination program will continue, which consists of seminars, workshops, training lectures, "hands on" experience at the facility, and newsletters, presentations and publications. A concerted effort will be made to transfer the new technologies to interested scientists in other labortories and industry. The Resource aims to be a focal point for basic and clinical scientists in the development and application of sophisticated biophysical techniques for noninvasive assessment of diseased states and the monitoring of treatment.